1. Related Applications
This application is related to a design patent application filed by the same applicant on even date herewith, entitled "Mailbox Shaped Carrier for Holding Dolls and Related Articles", the entire disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a carrier and a blank which is foldable to form the carrier, and more particularly to a doll and accessory carrier which can be formed from a blank into the shape of a simulated mailbox.
3. Background Information
There are a number of known containers which can hold dolls and doll accessories, or simulate other items when the containers are in use, to serve both functional and design purposes, namely to carry articles in a desired fashion, and to provide a unique and pleasing exterior appearance.
Examples of containers which are foldable to form cradles for dolls, e.g., include LOTH, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,239,365 and KOWINSKI, 2,278,124. Each of these patents discloses a container which is foldable from a blank of material and which can be used as both a carrier and a toy cradle for dolls.
Other doll carriers are also known. For example, BALTER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,992, discloses a transparent plastic toy carrying case which can carry, e.g., a small doll, and which simulates the appearance of a padlock on its exterior. GAY et al., U.S. Design U.S. Pat. No. 235,365, discloses a carrying case which, when opened, can be used as a playhouse. GARNER, U.S. Design U.S. Pat. No. 301,728, apparently discloses a flexible carrier for dolls; and McNICHOLAS et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,670, discloses an educational doll kit, which includes a flat doll body to which doll clothing can be removably attached, together with a carrying case and stand. GREEN et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,349, discloses a doll package having a heart-shaped doll case which is capable of holding both a boy and girl doll as well as a book and other accessories.
Other containers and carrying cases provide an exterior appearance which simulates the appearance of another article of commerce when in use. For example, PATTON et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,227, discloses a carrying case for audiovisual aids which is formed from cardboard and which presents the appearance of a house on its exterior surface. MCELHANEY, U.S. Design U.S. Pat. No. 268,201, discloses a combined toy building and carrying case which has a flexible exterior surface and which provides the appearance of a toy building and carrying case when assembled in carrier form.
None of these patents, however, provides a carrier for dolls and other accessories which includes a foldable blank, which when folded into assembled condition in which the blank serves as a carrier, simulates the external appearance of a mailbox. Nor do any of these containers provide a simple method of assembling and disassembling the walls of such a container, of retaining both the doll and a number of different accessories therein, and of easily removing such accessories.